I Want You With Me
by MariPBlack
Summary: Eu posso viver sem você. Mas eu não quero. • Projeto O Elemento X do Fórum 6V.


**Disclaimer: **eles não me pertencem (pra variar).

* * *

><p><strong>I Want You With Me<strong>

Ginny se sentia só.

Não importava a quantidade de pessoas que estavam junto dela e nem importava a máscara que ela se obrigava a usar todos os dias desde que eles foram embora; por dentro, estava em pedaços.

Todos os dias se lembrava de cada detalhe de Harry. Da maneira como seus olhos verdes brilhavam sob o Sol, do gosto de sua boca, de suas mãos acariciando o cabelo dela enquanto se beijavam nos jardins da escola...

E, agora, tudo parecia distante. Impossível.

Sabia que ele, talvez, não tivesse um futuro e, por isso, não queria estragar o dela. Queria que ela se apaixonasse novamente, que se casasse e tivesse filhos. Que fosse feliz para sempre.

Mas não havia mais felicidade sem Harry.

Talvez, antes de saber o que era estar com ele, pudesse superar. Pudesse se convencer de que iria seguir em frente, de que iria esquecê-lo. De que poderia viver sem ele.

Mas não podia.

E ninguém podia imaginar a angústia em que ela estava. Porque sua máscara de ferro era sempre impecável, inegável.

Mas a angústia a dava forças para lutar.

Por isso lutava sem medo. Enfrentava tudo e todos, pois aquilo a fazia esquecer da dor. A fazia esquecer do vazio que se instalara dentro dela. A fazia se sentir útil e achar que, daquela forma, além de proteger as pessoas que ela amava, traria Harry novamente para junto dela.

Porque, por mais meloso e dramático que aquilo pudesse parecer, não podia mais viver sem ele.

E então tudo explodiu. O começo do final aconteceu. E lá estava Harry, ao seu lado. Mas tão distante quanto quando estava longe. Mais preocupado do que nunca. Com mais peso em seus ombros do que nunca.

E aquilo lhe deu mais forças ainda para lutar. Para acabar logo com tudo aquilo e poder finalmente voltar a viver em paz e a se sentir feliz novamente. Para poder tê-lo novamente ao seu lado.

Lutou com todas as suas forças, mas tudo fora em vão. Ele estava ali, morto, à sua frente. E ela não conseguia mover um músculo, não conseguia processar nada em sua mente.

Harry. Morto.

Não podia ser. Não podia viver num mundo em que ele não existisse. Não havia mundo sem Harry.

Mas então ele reviveu. Reviveu e lutou.

E venceu.

**XX**

Agora tudo havia acabado e eles ainda não haviam conversado. Harry estava esgotado e precisava apenas descansar. E Ginny respeitou isso.

O mundo jamais voltaria ao normal após aquela guerra. Todas as mortes, toda a tristeza, todas as mutilações... Era tudo horrível. Inimaginavelmente horrível. E ela passou uma semana trancada em seu quarto, tentando processar todos os acontecimentos daquele período.

E, quando a máscara finalmente caiu, ela chorou. Chorou de uma maneira que nunca havia feito antes, sentindo o peso das perdas e da ansiedade que se acumularam em sua vida forçarem-se para fora de seu corpo e de sua mente.

Então, depois de toda a descarga emocional liberada, algumas coisas começaram, aos poucos, a ficar mais claras em sua mente.

**XX**

Bateu levemente na porta do quarto do irmão e, sem esperar resposta, entrou. Harry estava em pé diante da janela do pequeno quarto, pensativo. Ela o observou por uns instantes, sentindo seu estômago revirar de uma maneira gostosa. Como sentira falta dele!

- Harry? – Chamou.

O rapaz se sobressaltou e se virou para ela.

- Ginny! Desculpe, eu estava distraído. – Falou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu percebi. – Ela disse, sorrindo fracamente de volta. – Podemos conversar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Também estive querendo falar com você. – Disse.

Os dois se sentaram na cama de Ron, um de frente para o outro, e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Então Ginny suspirou.

- Aconteceram tantas coisas, não é? Nem parece que um dia realmente ficamos juntos. – Ela disse, encarando os olhos verdes. – Parece que tudo foi só um sonho. E, então, tivemos que acordar.

- Você está poética. – Harry disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ginny riu fracamente.

- Não. – Respondeu. – Eu pensei muito esses dias, Harry. E entendi algumas coisas importantes. – Tornou a suspirar e continuou – Quando você foi embora, eu fiquei um caco por dentro. Não agüentava mais a solidão, a distância, as saudades, a preocupação... Pensava em vocês o tempo inteiro. Especialmente em você. Ficava imaginando se estariam bem, o que estavam fazendo e o tempo inteiro sentia meu coração apertado. Porque eu não podia viver sem você.

Harry apenas a encarava, mudo. Ginny sabia que ele estava achando aquela conversa estranha e que devia estar perdido, sem saber o que dizer. Estava, porém, decidida a ir até o fim. Precisava ir até o fim.

- Mas esta semana eu me dei conta de que podia, sim, viver sem você. Porque eu vivi. Mesmo que o que me desse forças para continuar lutando e tendo esperanças fosse ter você novamente ao meu lado, eu vivi. Continuei respirando, me alimentando e, mesmo que muito raramente, sorrindo. E foi então que me dei conta de que eu posso, _sim_, viver sem você.

Os olhos verdes do rapaz se arregalaram e sua boca se entreabriu. Ginny sorriu verdadeiramente e levou uma mão ao rosto dele.

- Mas eu não quero. Eu nunca quis. – Disse. – E a percepção disso aumentou ainda mais o que eu sinto por você.

Passaram mais algum tempo apenas se encarando, ouvindo os ecos mudos daquelas palavras arrebatarem o ar. Então Harry começou a abrir e a fechar a boca sem emitir som algum. Ginny riu.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – Falou, fazendo-o soltar uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom com palavras. – Ele falou e Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, aproximando-se dele.

Harry tocou levemente o rosto da ruiva e acabou com a distância entre suas bocas, demonstrando naquele beijo tudo o que ela expressou com palavras.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Então, pessoal, esta é oficialmente minha primeira fic HG. Ela foi escrita tanto pro projeto O Elemento X (inspirada na música Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls), quanto pro Mini-chall HG (inspirada na seguinte imagem: http:/ weheartit. com/ entry/ 8545725 ), ambos do Fórum 6V. Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado tãão ruim assim, sério. Eu tentei.

xx,

Mari.


End file.
